Drivers Ed
by hahahyper
Summary: *AU* Hinata is a shy 15 year old, who is taking drivers ed, which is pretty normal, until she meet's a blond guy with a passion for art, who just happens to be taking drivers ed as well. Chaos is sure to ensue...May Change rating to M later.
1. First Meetings

**So I started Writing this in January of LAST YEAR! . I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. BAD HAHAHYPER! BAD! Anyways!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! Please Read and Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

"Alright put your steering wheels up and we'll have a ten minuet break." Jaraya Sensei's voice boomed as the drivers ed class finished writing some stuff down. One of the students was the very shy fifteen-year-old Hinata Hyuuga who sat in the front and center desk. She sighed slightly as she stood up, and stretched.

The routine was almost the same every day. Come in at around six, sign in, learn some stuff, and watch a video for about an hour, then the get a ten-minuet brake. Most people used it talk use their cell phones, or get some food from the nearby ice cream shop or coffee shop. Then they would come back learn some more stuff, watch another video and then class is over. Hinata grabbed her purse and coat before dropped her pink plastic "steering wheel" in the bin. She rolled her eyes as she passed a group of friends chatting eagerly as she left the building.

Hinata didn't know anyone in her class other than by face from seeing most of them everyday for the last week. Most of them went to the public high school across the street Konoha High School. Hinata on the other hand went to a small privet school; Golden Leaf High School.

Stepping outside, Hinata was greeted by the nippy January air. She quickly put her coat on, and walked to the Coffee shop down the strip from the driving school. Hinata went there every evening at this time for a hot chocolate. Normally she just went in, got her hot chocolate, and walked back to the bench next to the door. However today as she walked in, she noticed outside several older looking guys, ogling her very developed body. Blushing she walked in quickly, trying to ignore them. Hinata didn't mind her body but it was time like these when she wished she was no more developed than her best friend, Sakura.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the guy at the counter asked bringing Hinata out of her trance. "Oh! S-sorry. Um tall hot chocolate please." she said blushing more than she had before. 'God! What is wrong with me today?' she thought angrily to herself as she paid for her drink. She sat down in a chair as she waited for her hot chocolate.

Looking out the window she noticed those older boys still ogling her. Hinata felt her face burn with another blush, she pretended not to notices and tried to focus on her phone. Luckily her hot chocolate was ready at that time, and she quickly left the coffee shop and quickly made her way back to the driving school where most of the other kids were.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here at this hour?" Hinata turned around to see one of the guys stand up. The other four, still seated started jeering at her. She didn't answer as she continued to walk back to the school. Suddenly another one cut her off, and stood in front of her.

"Didn't you hear us? We were talking to you." He spat harshly. He had silver hair that just barely touched his shoulders, and creepy amber eyes. "I...uh...um..." was all she managed to say before another guy came up behind her, and spoke: "Hey babe. Don't be afraid. We aren't gonna hurt you." He said roughly grabbing her arm jerking her towards the group, causing her to drop her hot chocolate.

This guy was a bit shorter than the silver haired guy, and had his brown hair tied back into a tight ponytail, and very muscular arms. He was smirking at her in that made Hinata sick to her stomach. The others were advancing on them.

"No. Please! I, uh... I'm t-taking..Um...I d-d-don't want to go!" Hinata said struggling in vain to escape his grip. This only made him chuckle as the guy with silver hair, grabbed her other arm with as much strength as his friend. They began to drag her to the parking lot to a black SUV. Now Hinata was scared. She tried to resist, but he only held on tighter to her arm and started digging his nails into her arm too.

"What's wrong beautiful? Are we hurting you? We'll make you feel all better in a little bit. Don't worry." The silver haired guy said in a creepy low tone as they dragged her to the SUV. Hinata was now franticly struggling now. The only thing in her mind was to get as far away from these creeps as possible. With one final desperate yank, she freed herself from them, where she ran as fast she could, only to have a huge red haired guy front of her, so that she ran right into him!

He grabbed her right as she ran into him, holding on much tighter than the others. He picked her up by the waist, with her feet just barely dangling about a foot above the ground. Hinata screamed but her cries were muffled by his huge hand.

It was then she got a good look at her captures. The first one looked to be seventeen or eighteen had a fairly muscular, but lean body with white shoulder length hair with a zigzag part. He had emerald eyes, with two red dots on his brow, and an evil glint in his eyes. The next two Hinata noticed both had silver hair, when it hit her they were identical twins. Next was muscular guy with the ponytail. She couldn't tell what the guy holding her looked like, other than he was tall, and bulky. They all looked to be seventeen or eighteen.

"Nice one Jirobo." the white haired one said with an evil look in his eye. Before Hinata realized what was happening she was slammed up against the SUV. Jirobo held her by her shoulders against the side of the SUV, with her feet dangling just inches above the ground. Feeling very dazed, with a painful throbbing engulfing her head.

"Why did you try to leave like that? We only wanted to have some fun, right guys?" the white haired asked in a sickly sweet voice as he stroked her cheek with his pail finger, the others agreeing.

"HEY! Leave her alone! Get your filthy hands off of her!" A voice shouted from behind the guys holding her hostage, followed by running footsteps. Hinata still slightly dazed looked up and saw a guy with long blond hair throw a punch at the white haired kid right across his face knocking him down.

He was quickly followed by another guy with messy red hair, who looked much calmer but still pretty pissed as well. The other guys forgot all about Hinata and all ran to help their "leader" as he wobbly sat up. Hinata was dropped, and fell down hard, landing on her ankle with a sickening thud. Hissing in pain she looked up to see the blond guy pick the white haired guy by his shirt and slam him against the side of the SUV. The red head knelt down next to her helping her up.

"Goddamn it Kimmimaru! We made a fucking deal that you guys would leave innocent girls alone!" Hinata watched the blond guy slam her attacker against the SUV again, while the others stood around almost afraid of what would happen if they did anything.

"Hey Deidara chill. She wanted to go for a ride with us. Didn't you sweet heart?" one of the twins said. Everyone looking directly at her. She blushed, as she quickly shook her head 'no'. That was enough for the blond guy.

"Lucky for you it's just me and Sasori. Yeah." The blond guy said in a very low dangerous voice, and with that dropped Kimimaro on the ground, glairing at them, while the five of them scrambled to get away.

"Are you okay un?" The blond boy asked walking over to as she wobbly held on to the red haired guys arm. Looking closer Hinata noticed he had sparkling blue eyes, and very long blond hair and bangs. The other guy had messy red hair, and half-lidded chocolaty eyes.

"Um. Yeah. Thanks." she said very meekly blushing and looking at the ground. A

"No problem. They've been doing this to girls for years. Un." The blond kid said lending his arm for support.

"You're limping." The red head said in a bored tone.

"I-I'm sure it's n-n-nothing." Hinata sputtered turning bright red. This was embarrassing enough as it is. "Can you walk?" The blond kid asked.

"Y-yes. I can walk. Thank you." Hinata said and she took a step. The second she put pressure on her ankle, a sharp pain shot up her ankle. She stumbled and almost fell down again, but luckily the blond caught her by the arm.

"I thought you said you could walk." he said in a teasing tone. Hinata who was blushing furiously, muttered another meek thank you as she slung her arm across her shoulder, he put his arm under her to help support her.

"Let's head back inside so we can get a better look at that ankle. Yeah." he said. They made their way slowly back in silence when a thought suddenly hit her.

"Wait! I think I d-d-dropped m-my purse back there!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly and tried to turn around to get it, nearly tripping again.

"I'll get it. Deidara you might want to take her back inside. The break is almost over." the red head said in the same monotone voice as before. Deidara nodded as he and Hinata continued back to the building. Hinata tried not to wince every time she stepped on her bad foot but she couldn't help it.

"Your ankle is bothering you. Here, climb on my back." Deidara said suddenly causing Hinata blush even redder if possible.

"W-what?! B-b-but I just m-met you!" Hinata exclaimed shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. He laughed slightly at her reaction.

"So? It would be a lot easer for both of us." His piercing blue eyes met hers. She didn't quite trust him.

"I d-don't think that is really n-necessary." She said looking away from him.

"I'm not them, you don't need to be so hesitant." He replied irritably. He got her there. Reluctantly she did so, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her piggyback style back to the classroom. "I didn't get your name." Deidara said suddenly. "H-hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." She said quietly.

"Cool. I'm Deidara. That boring guy back there is Sasori. What school do you go to?" he asked cheerfully as he kicked the door open and walked inside.

"Hey! That's not allowed here!" Jaraya Sensei barked almost as soon as they walked inside. "She twisted her ankle, and it hurts for her to walk." Deidara said to Jaraya sensei with out missing a beat and continued to the classroom.

Several people had returned to their seats and were talking to their friends. "Where's your seat? Un." he asked casually as some people started to stare at them. "The first middle desk." She muttered quietly. He walked over to her place completely unfazed by the growing number of stairs and whispers form the other students. Hinata carefully slid off him into her chair, as quickly as possible to avoid as much attention as possible. Thankfully, Sasori then entered the classroom and handed her the purse.

"Let me look at the ankle real quick just to make sure it's nothing to serious." Sasori said in a gentle voice and carefully took her shoe off. Hinata was hesitant due to her resent near rape ordeal. Deidara noticed her discomfort and quickly put his hand on her shoulder and kneeling down to her level.

"Sasori's grandmother was a nurse and she taught Sasori all this first aid crap. You can trust him." Deidara explained to Hinata quietly, while Sasori took her sock off.

Sasori noticed that while her ankle wasn't broken, it was badly sprained and swelling. He silently finished his examination, as a slight it as a small crowd had gathered.

"Nothing to serious. All you need is ice and some pain medicine should take care of it. Try not to walk on it too much, and rest it. It will hurt for a while, but that's what the pain medicine is for." Sasori said as he gently put her foot on the empty chair next to her.

"Nurse! Get some ice and a Tylenol." He barked at Deidara, causing his face turned red.

"For the last time! I'm not the freaking nurse! I'm the doctor's assistant!" Deidara shouted angrily before leaving to get some ice.

"And yet, you still respond when I call you nurse. Idiot bomber." Sasori said with a slight chuckle as he pulled out an Ace band age and started wrapping up her foot.

"Why d-do you uh, have a b-bandage? I-i-i means, uh, it seems kind of convent right now… I mean." She sputtered, blushing at her embarrassment.

"We have a friend who frequently gets into 'accidents'. So I always keep an extra one." He said in the same monotone voice as before, while he carefully wrapped up her ankle. He quickly finished up, and set her foot back down.

Almost on que, Deidara returned with the ice and Tylenol. He gave Hinata the ice. She gingerly put it on her foot, and quickly swallowed the Tylenol.

"Thank you Nurse Deidara." Sasori said with a smirk as he sat down on the opposite end of the room.

"You shouldn't be talking. A nurse taught you! If anything, you're the nurse not me!" Deidara shouted before slumping down into his chair behind Hinata.

"That's enough! Now that we've covered most of what alcohol can do to you in general; now we're going to watch this video on what alcohol can do to you behind the wheel." Jaraya Sensei shouted causing the classroom to become still and quiet. By this point Hinata stopped listing and let her mind wander a little.

Deidara was pretty cute. She liked how his eyes always seem to always laugh when every time he spoke. Sasori was very mysterious and quiet. They were best friends yet they were almost polar opposites. Yet when they worked together, they were on the same page, and knew what the other was about to do. Maybe she was over exaggerating it. Well they did save her from being raped…or worse. She shuddered at the "what if" and she began to force herself to focus on the lesson.

* * *

After the lesson, with the assistance of Deidara, and under the observation of Sasori, limped outside in the chilly January evening and sat down on the bench next to the door. Sasori was silent as he sat down on the bench. Deidara sat down next to her.

"So who's picking you up?" Deidara asked looking out at the dark sky. "M-my dad. He said to m-m-meet up with him at the coffee shop. Oh Shoot!" Hinata exclaimed annoyed and quickly started digging through her purse.

"What? What is it?" Deidara asked, leaning over her shoulder trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Ha-Ha! Found it!" she said as she whipped out her cell phone, nearly hitting Deidara in the face. "Hey! Careful!"

"Sorry." Hinata mumbled as she started texting her father. "I have t-to tell him where to come get me."

"Why now? We just met! We should get to know each other better!" Deidara whined as she sent the message.

"S-s-sorry, he's very strict." Was her answer as she put her phone away, only to have Deidara snatch it back from her. "Give it back!" she snapped as he jumped up form the bench, and started messing with it.

"I'm not going to mess anything up. I just wanna see!" Deidara said laughing, as continues to mess with it, much to Hinata's displeasure.

"Oops! Hope you didn't care about that picture!" Hinata stood up and tried to limp over to him, but he was too fast.

"Please give it back!" She begged as she attempted to hop on one foot after him, which only made Deidara laugh harder at her pathetic attempts. She blushed as she leaned against the wall.

"Wow Deidara, real smooth. You're taking advantage of a cripple!" Sasori said in his usual monotone voice, as he watched the two.

Hinata started laughing as Deidaras cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Y-yeah Deidara! I thought you w-were better than that!" Hinata said rather coolly, as she sat down next to Sasori. She crossed her arms over her chest, as she stared at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Hinata. Haven't you learned to share?" He said gleefully, as he held her phone right in front of her face. Hinata attempted to grab it only to have it snatched away from her, by a giggling Deidara.

"Oh Deidara-san, I thought we had something!" She whined softly in a desperate tone, as she gave up, and slumped back in the bench.

"You're so horrible Deidara! Taking advantage of a cripple and then making her cry. You should be ashamed!" Sasori shouted at his blond haired friend, whose smile fell from his face.

"GOD! FUCK! Here take it! Jesus!" he shouted throwing her phone back to Hinata who cheerfully stored it in her bag; Deidara angrily sitting down next to her mumbling something about them having no since of humor.

"Thank you Deidei-san!" Hinata chirped in a very cheerful tone as she hugged him, only to get an annoyed grunt out of him. "God, all I did was put my number in there." Deidara replied not even attempting to hide the annoyance in his tone. "Speaking of which, what's your number Hinata?"

"Here just give me your phone." She said softly as she gently took his phone from his hand. He didn't try to stop her, and watched her nimble hands quickly type in her contact info. Right after she finished, her father pulled up. She waved her goodbyes, as she quickly hobbled over to her father's car.

"Why are you limping?" He asked as soon as she shut the door. "Twisted my ankle." She replied simply as she looked out her window. "How did you do that?" he asked as they sped off from the parking lot.

"This guy had his chair out in a weird angle at the coffee shop and I wasn't looking and I got my foot caught in the chair leg and I fell and twisted my ankle." Hinata lied. She was good at thinking up lies on the spot and making them sound convincing.

"Why weren't you paying attention to where you were walking?" He asked as he stopped at a stoplight. 'Damn it! Please shut up!' She thought to herself irritably. "Because I was thinking about what I had to do for homework." She lied. Her father looked over at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" He asked menacingly.

"Yes father. That is the truth," Hinata said confidently as she continued to look forward. There was a brief silence that felt like an eternity to Hinata as she waited for what her father might say.

"Ok. Next time be more careful. Who were those boys you were sitting with?" He asked. Hinata sighed silently before answering; "Those were the two guys who were kind enough to help me back to the classroom." She said calmly. Hinata hated her father's interrogation sessions. She was trying to stay calm and confident, but that was becoming harder and harder with each question.

"Did they know they were wasting their time?" He spat rather coldly. Hinata didn't answer his question, because in her current situation, every answer was the wrong answer. They turned on to their street, and then up their drive way in silence.

Hinata limped inside as quickly as she could, and slowly made her way up to her room and then flopped down on her bed. She was angry at her father and felt the anger ripping through her chest, and threatened to make itself known. "Why dose he do this to me?" she muttered to herself miserably. Desperate to escape her feelings she flipped open her phone and looked at her contact list. No reason. Just to keep her distracted. As she looked she noticed that Deidara had put more than just his and Sasori's number into her phone.

She furrowed her brow in confusion at the other names; Itachi, Zestu, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Tobi. She looked at each contact before looking at Deidaras contact. In his contact he had typed in "Don't delete. I'll explain tomorrow. Deidara." She shook her head before she rested her head on her pillow in exhaustion.

"Hinata! Lights out!" She heard her father shout. "That goes for Neji, and Hanabi too!" she heard him shout to her sister and cousin. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow." She said to herself as she quickly kicked her shoes off, and turned her light off before she jumped into bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy for the young Hyuuga that evening as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Please leave a review! Constructive is criticism welcome!**


	2. Pein and Konan

**Ok, so this is chapter 2. Normally I don't get chapters done this fast but I had already written this last year and I had to revise it. **

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. **

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the bench in front of the driving school alone, as she waited for the other students to arrive. Her cell phone clock read 5:54 pm. She had been sitting there for more than thirty minuets early. Her father wanted to "make sure" she was on time. Liar, she knew he wanted to hurry up and get rid of her so he could get back to work.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath, as she rested her chin on her hands. She had to use crutches to get anywhere because of her ankle. Sitting alone on that bench, she felt very vulnerable, and honestly, she felt a little lonely just sitting there alone. She hated being lonely, but it was better than being forced to be with her father.

Hinata and her fathers' relationship were not friendly. He did this to her everyday when she had to go to drives ed, or anywhere. Drop her off early so he wouldn't have to worry about her. Being lonely was still something she struggled with, but she would much rather be alone than with people that she knew hated her. It just made her feel guilty.

"Oy! Hinata!" She looked up to see Deidara and Sasori walking over to her. Immediately that feeling of despair evaporated and she smiled.

"H-hi." she said quietly as they took a seat next to her. Sasori on her left and Deidara on her right. She felt very safe all the sudden, and relaxed a little. Deidara quickly wrapped his arm around Hinata, which earned a small squeak from Hinata, who immediately turned bright red.

"You're here early. Don't worry; we wouln't hurt you. Yeah" Deidara said evilly, sending a chill up Hinatas spine, and earning a slap across the head from Sasori. "Retard. You should listen to that head. Brat." Sasori said in his very mutual tone. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Rubbing his head Deidara looked away pretending to not have heard Sasoris last comment. Hinata looked at him, and saw a tent of red on his pale face.

"Besides Deidara, were early too." Sasori continued. Deidara huffed in annoyance. Hinata giggled quietly as she listened to them. They were going back and forth at each other like children. "No you've got it wrong, Sasori-Danna. We're never early. We always come in late." He said cheerfully flashing a very sexy smirk. Hinata could feel her face heating up.

"I'm not even going to try and argue with that." He replied which made Deidara laugh again. Hinata smiled at his laugh. She really liked his laugh. There was something about his laugh that really seemed to really lighten up the mood. Just then a thought struck her.

"Um. D-deidara? W-who, um, who are these p-p-people, t-that you, uh put on my phone?" Hinata asked timidly as she got out her phone to show him. Deidara looked over at her phone to get a better look. Hinata blushed as Sasori leaned over as well. Deidara's face relaxed only to became more serious. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, as if he wanted to say something, but was unsure what to say. Hinata immediately felt a pang of guilt and regret for even asking.

"So you know how those guys attack you yesterday?" Sasori said bring Hinatas attention back to the cell phone. She quickly nodded.

"Well these numbers are for you to call if you need any help, say if they bother you or something." Sasori said in a very business like tone. Hinata crinkled her brow slightly at the very vague answer. But she didn't question him anymore than was necessary.

"We'll explain more a little later on because there are too many people right now." Deidara said in a very low tone. Hinata looked up and saw a few people approaching them. She recognized their faces from class. They were talking loudly about who knows what.

Hinata nodded and closed her cell phone. The next half hour consisted of Deidara and Sasori going back and forth on different things, and Hinata polity listing and giggling quietly at their constant bickering. For the first time in what seemed like years, she felt truly happy and accepted in a small group. She loved listing to their points of view. And the fact that they still continued to be friends even after a huge debate round was just amazing to her. She was having a lovly time!

All too soon, Jaraya sensei's called them all inside. Deidara and Sasori went inside quickly still arguing over art, and what true art is. She sighed and grabbed her crutches and hobbled inside.

"How's your ankle?" He Jaraya sensei asked, in his normal loud tone as she crutches past him.

"Better, thank you." She replied politely, as she made her way to her seat.

* * *

"If marijuana made us drive better, it would be a Federal Law to take it before we drive! But it doesn't make us drive any better at all! It makes us more unfocused than before, and it messes with your heads." Jaraya sensei boomed as he dragged on about the drugs and what they can do to your driving skills.

Hinata listened in mild interest as she sat in her double desk. She was alone because the person who normally sits next to her was absent. Again. She allowed her mind to wander slightly as Jaraya sensei start ranting again about how today's governmental system was all screwed up, because today's generation was too willing to take whatever the government threw at them. Or something of that sort. He was one of those teachers who would get so off topic and start talking about shit that no one really cared about. But he had an air of authority to him that made him seem almost unapproachable.

"Now today we are going to watch a video about what drinking and doing drugs did to these people." He announced suddenly as he threw a tape in the VCR player, and turned off the lights. She looked over at the screen, which started showing a movie done by some collage kids. They were "actors", and there were two girls on the screen dressed in skimpy reveling dressed getting ready for a party.

"Here girl, watch this." Jaraya sensei said, as he suddenly handed the remote to Hinata. He sat down in a chair in front far left corner. No less than thirty seconds gone past when suddenly she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

She turned around slightly to see Sasori, who gave her a quick nod, as he slipped a note into her hand. She hadn't realized that he had been sitting right behind her the whole time, but the thought gave her some comfort, and was pretty glad he was. Careful as to not get caught, she unfolded the note under her desk, while still looking up at the screen, which was currently showing those same girls at a party with a bunch of people. There was another girl who didn't want to do the drugs. Once she opened the note she carefully glanced down to read it. In very neat handwriting said;

'_Hinata, _

_During break you are coming with Deidara and I to meet __some people who can explain the numbers in your phone__. They know your coming, so don't be nervous. Any questions?'_

She glanced up at Jaraya sensei. He was still watching the video, and completely oblivious to the fact that only a handful of people were actually paying attention. She quickly wrote her response and slipped it back to Sasori. Her focus went back to the TV and the kids where getting busted by the police. The movie continued to show that everyone got busted, and the one girl who didn't do drugs got into a lot of trouble with the police too.

No sooner than the movie finish, the lights went on and Jaraya had them fill some stuff out on the page in their folders. Thankfully he then announced that it was time for their ten-minuet break. She stood up carefully, and put her jacket on, and grabbed her purse. She waited for the wall of people to thin out so she could move without falling or getting hurt. Once she had made it outside, Deidara, and Sasori, who motioned her to come with them, greeted her.

"Follow us." Sasori said as he began to walk towards the coffee shop. She followed him as fast as she could, who had walked way ahead of them. Deidara was walking more her pace, walked with her. There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked. It felt almost as if the silence was suffocating her.

"Hey Deidara?" Hinata said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah?" his bangs were covering part of his face and it made it difficult for her tell if he was looking at her or not, but never the less, it made her blush. She quickly looked off into the distance, as she quickly began trying to think of what to say next.

"Um, who are we meeting up with exactly?" she asked meekly as she felt very rather weary meeting up with some people she had never heard of before in her life. Hell! They didn't even give her a name!

"We3're meeting up with Pein and Konan. They will explain everything to you." Deidara said, as they got closer to the coffee shop. She noticed that Sasori had stopped and sat down at a small table with a guy with messy, dark orange hair and a girl with indigo hair and a bun with a rose holding it up. Hinata felt a wave of nervousness wash over her like a cold, frozen waterfall. She tried to stay calm, but with every step, she felt her legs get heavier, as time seemed to slow down for her.

"Hey. Don't be nervous. They don't bite. Pein may look scary, but he's a decent guy." Deidara said cheerfully, causing her façade to fall. Hinata nodded as they continued on. As they got closer, she noticed that Pein, had several big piercing all over his face. 'They mark of a true badass' Hinata thought to herself. Konan had darkly colored eye shadow, and a lip piercing. They quickly made their way over to the others, and Sasori quickly hopped up and gave Hinata his seat.

"Leader-sama, this is Hyuuga, Hinata. She is the latest would be victim of the Sound 5." Sasori said as he quickly introduced each other. Peins abnormally ringed eyes, made Hinata feel as if he could see into her soul.

Judging by his stature, he looked to be about six feet tall, and fairly muscular. He was lightly tanned, with three heavy rods through his nose, two fang-like spikes through his lower lip and several piercings on his ears, and his spiky hair was deep shade of orange. While these features were all very eye catching to begin with, it was his unusual gray ringed eyes that captivated her the most. That was saying a lot, because her whole family had unusual white colored eyes.

"Ah. A Hyuuga. I never thought I would me one of you in this kind of situation." Pein replied smoothly, as he rose gracefully from his seat to reach out to shake her hand. Hinata shook it, with a quiet "Pleased to meet you." Before taking her seat.

"And this is my dear friend Konan." He said gesturing to Konan who also stood up and shook Hinatas hand as well. Konan's hand was very soft and tiny. In fact, she looked to be only a few inches taller than Hinata. But she felt very intimidated by her. Konan was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was up in a half bun with a white paper rose holding it up. Her skin was very pail, and she suspected that her hair was originally light brown when she was younger. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, and a lip pricing.

"I take it you know my cousin Neji." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Her cousin Neji went to Konoha High, and from what she knew, he was fairly well known. Pein chuckled as he returned to his seat. "We've talked a few times. I don't know him very well personally; but yes, I do know Neji." Was his response, as he intertwined his fingers as he rested his chin on his hands.

"Before we continue, I must ask; Did Deidara or Sasori explain why you are to meet us here?" He asked, his eyes shifting from her, to Sasori and Deidara, who were standing on either side of her.

"We didn't have a chance. There were too many people and we thought it would be best to explain the situation face to face rather than by text message, or phone call. Yeah." Deidara said in a very matter of fact tone.

"I see… Well I guess we'll explain it to her now." Pein said as he sat back into his chair. As I'm sure you are aware, last night five guys attempted to lure you away, but when that didn't work, they tried to take you by force, am I correct?" Pein said in a very business like manner. She nodded timidly, as she mentally embraced herself for what she might hear.

"Well those guys call themselves the Sound 5. Those guys are notorious for causing problems at Konoha High. They steal, they do drugs, drink, and have sex with any girl they feel like." Konan nodded in agreement. Hinata's eyes widened slightly.

"One of the things that they enjoy doing is luring unsuspecting girls to come with them, to drug and rape them. That would have been you if Deidara and Sasori hadn't been there." Pein finished darkly. Hinata couldn't help but notice a flicker of rage skim across his face.

"Oh… W-what about, t-the numbers on my phone?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm getting to that part. I founded this gang in order to stop them. We are called The Akatsuki. We are long time rivals with them. Akatsuki are the most feared gang in our school. The Sound 5 are the second most feared gang. People don't mess with Akatsuki, and we don't mess with other people." Hinata felt her face go pale at that news. She knew it was going to be shocking, but…_gangs? _She had heard from several of Neji's friends mentioning Akatsuki, and how ruthless they were, but this was the last thing, she thought she'd get into. This could get her into so much trouble with her family, more specifically her father.

"Hinata-san. Are you ok?" Konan's soft voice asked, breaking her train of thought. Hinata looked at the other girl, as calmly as possible, before nodding, quickly.

"I'm sorry… The idea of being involved with a gang is a l-little um, u-unnerving… I'm sorry." Hinata murmured, looking away, trying to take it all in. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw it was Deidara. This only made her even tenser. He just didn't seem like the type to be in a gang.

"Hinata-san, I understand why you may be feeling so hesitant to be here." Pein said, straightening up in his seat, and in a more business like fashion. "But there is a reason why we need to talk, and since time is limited, I'll just cut to the chase. The Sound 5 if they don't get what they want they'll go to almost any lengths to get it. Including rape. The Akatsuki, as a whole dose not agree with the rapes and so we go out of our way to help any of these girls, and prevent it from even happening. Sadly as we have seen in the past, once we're not there, they will go after her again, and rape her anyways. That is why we put all of our numbers in her cell, and we all put her number in all of ours. Basically it is like a nine-one-one." He paused for a second to let it all sink in. Hinata tried to let it sink in completely, but it was was a lot. She nodded and he continued; "So if for any reason you get cornered, you just need to call one of us and they'll run like little girls. And once they know you are under our protection they usually back off. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand that part, b-but what i-if they knock my phone out of my hand or if my phones out of juice?" Hinata asked furrowing her brow slightly. Pein chuckled again, and this time Konan stood up.

"We mark you. So they know to back off." Her voice was a soft contralto, as she walked over to Hinata and stood next to her; "With a necklace." Hinata looked up at her, and saw she had a necklace with a small, metallic red cloud pendant hanging off it.

Hinata lifted her hair, as Konan quickly put the necklace on her. "The red cloud is the Akatsuki sign. They wouldn't go anywhere near you if they see that." Pein explained as Konan clasped it on.

"It looks like it's time for you three to be getting back to class. You break is almost over." Konan said gently as Hinata let her hair down again. Hinata stood up carefully and gingerly placed her sore foot on the pavement, while Deidara handed her the crutches.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Hyuuga-san." Pein said he shook her hand again. Hinata smiled, "Please, call me Hinata. I don't bite like Neji, or my father." Pein smiled a little and bid the three of them goodbye as Sasori, Deidara and Hinata made their way back to the driving school.

They were almost halfway there when Deidara told her to hide her necklace in her shirt, because apparently Jaraya had a thing against the Akatsuki, which she quickly did. They barely made it back before the doors closed.

Hinata always thought gang leaders to be ruthless and more concerned about getting revenge more than anything. Not some fiery haired teen that could barely over the age of eighteen! No! Pein was too smart, sophisticated and well rounded to be a gang leader!

* * *

The rest of the day's lesson passed slowly, and Hinata found it increasingly hard to focus. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the Akatsuki, and the Sound 5, and the little metallic pendant resting on her chest. Once the lesson was over, Hinata gratefully got up and managed to escape through the crowed before the sea of people got too intense.

She made her way outside and sat down on the bench where she quickly opened her phone to see she had gotten a voicemail. She listened to it only to learn it was from her father. "Hinata, it's your father. I need to work late, so you need to find a ride or call Neji. I need to get back to work, and I'm really sorry."

Rage began bubbling up inside and she had this sudden urge to kill something. "Fucking bastard! I hate you!" she spat at her phone after the message was over. It's true Neji could drive, but he was usually too busy having fun with his girlfriend Tenten, to give a ride home. She groaned in annoyance.

"Who's a fucking bastard?" Deidara asked as he walked up to a very pissed Hinata Hyuuga. She glanced up at Deidara and then suddenly felt like she was going to cry. She willed herself not to because that is a pathetic reason to start crying.

"My dad." she sighed as she started dialing Neji's number. "What did he do?" the blond asked innocently.

"He's too busy working and exepects me to try and get Neji to come pick me up." she replied as she heard the phone ring a few times.

"What?!" Neji snapped irritably on the other end.

"F-f-father is t-to busy w-with work t-to p-pick me up. Can you give m-me a ride?" Hinata asked timidy.

"I'm rather busy right now!" in the background Hinata heard an unmistakable "Yeah! OH Neji!" in the background. The rage bubbled up past her boiling point.

"Goddamn it! Neji-kun! P-please I really don't have a ride and I need to finish m-my homework!" she pleaded getting more desperate by the second.

"Nope. Find a way home. Quite depending on me to save you!" he snapped as he hung up on her. "But Neji!" she started. "Damnit." Hinata mumbled, as that feeling of rage threatened to show itself with tears.

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Deidara asked cautiously. "No. I don't have a ride." She muttered.

"If you need a ride home, we can help. Would that be ok?" Sasori asked as he flopped down next to her on the bench. Hinata looked over at the red head in surprise. They had only met yesterday, and they were already offering her rides. It's not that Hinata didn't enjoy hanging out with them it, but she still barely knew them. And after learning that they were in a gang, she was a little worried to trust them.

"How are you getting home?" She asked tentative, quickly looking away as she felt another blush creep up her face. Sasori smiled slightly at her.

"We're getting a ride from Itachi. He's a junior and he has his own car." Sasori explained. Deidara rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms across his chest. "And don't worry about getting raped by him. He has the libido of a carrot." Deidara added his tone thick with sarcasm. Hinata smiled as she felt the lump in her throat disappear.

Hinata thought about it. If she stayed who knows what would happen. But if she went then she risked getting kidnapped, or worse. Pein sounded very serious when he said that none of them would hurt her. But she still had lingering thoughts about it. After weighing the pros and cons she made her choice.

"I'll go with you guys if you don't mind-" she started.

"It's no problem at all. It is our duty to keep an eye on you anyways." Deidara said in a silky tone that gave Hinata chills. She nodded in agreement and it was settled.

About a minuet later a sleek dark crimson Mini Cooper pulled up, that Hinata presumed was Itachis. They climbed in carefully, Sasori calling shotgun, and Deidara and Hinata and her crutches in the back.

"Hey Itachi this is Hinata. Her asshole dad couldn't pick her up, and she needs a ride." Deidara explained bluntly to the dark hair, pale man in the front seat. He looked at Deidara through the rearview mirror.

"Next time you invite guests, let me know before hand. Got it?" He snapped at blonde, who just rolled his eyes. "Excuse my manners. My name is Uchiha Itachi." He said in a calm deep voice to the blushing Hyuuga, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She said softly. The car came to a jerky halt. "Fuck! Deidara! What are you doing messing with her!" He snapped.

"She's the latest victim of the Sound 5 assholes!" Sasori snaped irritably. "Now drive. You're holding up traffic!" Itachi started driving again. Hinata was deeply confused now. What is it about her that made her seem so bad and taboo?

"If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because my c-cousin couldn't pick me up." She said quickly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "Tenten?" he asked bluntly. "Yeah…" She muttered her face turning pink.

"So it's true? He _has _been fucking Tenten?!" Deidara asked excitedly as he regained his composure. Hinata nodded.

"Hah! I told you so Konan!" Deidara shouted suddenly as he whipped out his phone and started texting very rapidly.

"Please don't talk about him like that!" She pleaded in alarm. She didn't like him, but she couldn't do this to him. That's just appalling to do that to family.

"Why? He's too busy fucking a slut to come and help you out!" Deidara asked.

"If you mean Tenten, then no! I mean. I don't know…" Hinata said quickly. She had met Tenten a few times, and she was very nice.

"Brat! Show some manners!" Sasori snapped at the blonde irritably. The blonde looked out the window into the darkness.

"Hinata, where is your house?" Itachi asked suddenly. Hinata pointed the way to her house. They got to her house in the next minuet. Hinata quickly thanked them, as she crutched her way to her house. As she entered the house was it's usually quiet self.

She quickly crutched her way up to her room to finish doing her homework. Hanabi was already finished and talking loudly on her phone to some new boyfriend.

The homework was fairly easy because she got the large difficult part done before her father abandoned her at drivers ed. However once she finished, couldn't help but feel very paranoid, that her father would find out about the Akatsuki.

She drifted off into a restless sleep. Her dreams invaded by flash backs of the night before, and her meeting with Pein and Konan.

* * *

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome. **


	3. Itachi's Concern

**HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEARS! :D It's a new year, and new decade. I'm a little frightened. Hope you have a great new years, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Please read and review! 3 **

* * *

After they dropped Hinata of at her house, Itachi quickly sped off into the darkness. Deidara quickly made himself home in the back seat, while Sasori rested his elbow on the door and gazed out into the dark night. They stopped at a stop sign, when Itachi snorted suddenly.

"What's wrong? You seemed more bitter than usual." Sasori remarked, not tearing his gaze from the window. "She's a Hyuuga. She lives with Neji. That could prove to be problematic for our gang." He said as concern swept over his normally calm emotionless face. Deidara, who was sprawled out in the back seat, sat up slightly to look up at Itachi, not quite understanding what the Uchiha meant by that. "How so?" Deidara asked incoherently, sitting up completely to better hear.

"Neji is part of the group of conformists that think they are superior to everyone else, and who act like they run the school. If he knew we had anything to do with Hinata things could get ugly." Sasori snapped at Deidara irritably. Deidara rolled his eyes and laid himself back down in the back seat, closing his eyes. Itachi didn't live too from the driving school, but the detour to drop Hinata off at her house had already taken them fifteen minuets.

"Well if that's the case, shouldn't we have a meeting or something?" Deidara asked with a yawn as he tried to make himself comfortable. Sasori grunted what sounded like a 'yes', which satisfied Deidara, as he closed his eyes and tried to asleep again, when Itachi interrupted him.

"Deidara, before you pass out, tell Hinata not to let Neji know about us protecting her." Deidara groaned loudly as he reached into his pocket for his phone. As he was typing the message, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious about Hinata. She seemed like a smart girl; but he knew what Neji was capable off. He was relived when she responded. Smirking to himself, he relaxed once again.

"Hey! Blondie! Get up we're here." Sasori shouted in a gruff tone, waking Deidara from his slumber. Deidara sat up slightly, before he stumbled out of the vehicle. He then stretched his arms into the air, before letting them flop down to his sides. Quickly closing the car door, he ran to catch up with Itachi and Sasori who were already heading to the one of the Uchiha guesthouse.

They were careful not to set off the alarm system they snuck into the house with ease. No sooner had they opend the door, they were greeted by the sounds of Konan and a silver haired teen arguing over what sounded like bloody rituals.

"Hidan! For the love of god! Quit doing your rituals in the living room! It's beginning to smell in there, and OxyClean can't get every stain out!" the indigo haired mistress shouted angrily at the shirtless, bloody silver haired Jashinest.

"You heathen couldn't possibly understand what it means to be a loyal follower of Jashin!" Hidan shouted defiantly as raised his fist into the air quickly, splattering blood on the counter and floor carelessly. Konan shrieked several very colorful words at him, but Deidara stopped listing to them and quickly headed upstairs to his room.

All of the Akatsuki lived here in Uchiha guesthouse. It was much safer here than out on the streets. Plus, no one knew they lived in there, except maids, and the actual Akatsuki members. Deidara flopped onto his bed, exhausted. He was so tired he didn't even bother to get under the covers. He was about to fall asleep when the door swung open. Sasori walked into Deidaras room unannounced, letting the bright hallway light and noise flood Deidaras room, and overwhelmed his senses. Deidara shouted suddenly, throwing a pillow at Sasori, missing him miserably; He then threw his arms over his head as a last ditch effort to shut everything up.

The red head mearly chuckled at Deidara. He walked over to Deidaras night stand and sat down next to his clay birds, crossed his arms over his chest and kicked his feet up and rested them on the lump, that was Deidaras ass.

"DUDE! What the hell do you want?!" the blonde shouted as he roughly shoved Sasoris legs off of him, nearly causing redhead to fall over. "I wanted to tell you that I had to go because that banshee will start looking for me and will call the cops if I'm not home by ten-thirty!" Sasori shouted angrily as quickly stood up. turned on his heel and stormed out of Deidaras bedroom.

Groaning irritably, Deidara got up to catch up with the angey redhead. Sasori was already at the door, tapping his foot impatiently, as he waited for the blonde. They both hated this routine. While they were best friends, they both hated having to go back to Sasori's grandmothers place. Every once in a while, she'll call Sasori threatening to call the cops if he didn't come home.

They both went together as a form of protection. It was a custom in the Akatsuki to never roam alone. The nippy January air made it even more miserable to go out. They were careful not to set off any alarms, and then they were on their way.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Sasori spoke. "You like our latest assignment?" Sasori said suddenly as the rounded a corner. Deidara looked at him, threw his long fringe of hair. He paused for a moment. "She's nice. A little too shy, but nice. Its her cousin Neji who I really don't like." The blonde said very mater-of-factly. The redhead raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?!" Deidara snapped sensing this. "You're lying, what do you really think?" Sasori spat getting annoyed at his friend. They glared at each other, until Deidara looked away. The blond sighed in defeat. They began walking rather quickly now to Sasoris house. Deidara blushed slightly but thankfully it was dark enough that Sasori didn't notice.

"Well, she's pretty cute…" Deidara said in a low tone. Sasori nodded and smiled slightly, his chocolate eyes lidded slightly. They made their way to his grandma's house.

He let himself and Deidara in, and quietly made their way to Sasoris room. Luckily Sasoris grandmother was asleep. This was good for Deidara, because she hated him. Quietly they made their way up too Sasori's room. Sasori threw Deidara a pillow and blanket. The minuet Deidara's head hit the pillow he was out almost instantly.

**

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short. :( I'm working on the next chapter as we speak!**

**Please review. Constructive criticism IS WELCOME!!! **


End file.
